Individuals interact with their environments in various manners. Some people have an acute sense of awareness, while others can be somewhat oblivious to their surroundings. For any given person, unique circumstances that depend on level of importance of a particular situation can affect his/her behavior. For example, in some settings, such as during a job interview or other important meeting, one may be highly perceptive to his/her environment, including observation of reactions, behavior, and presence of others. In turn, this information naturally influences his/her behavior within in such environment. In other settings, such as during grocery shopping or other routine errands, one may not be as concerned with devoting his/her attention to especially detailed aspects of the surroundings.
In many situations, one may be too busy or otherwise unable to fully observe and interpret his/her environment. Sometimes an individual simply needs assistance with scheduling activities, navigating through directions, and coordinating with others for reasons of safety or convenience. For instance, an individual that is lost may need help with determining where he/she is currently located, in addition to planning a route to a desired destination. Furthermore, respective individuals desire different levels of assistance that should take into account their unique reactions and preferences. For example, in making a selection, such as for a cleaning service, gas station, or tourist attraction, different people presented with the same options may likely have varying opinions and make personalized decisions based on past experiences, observations, and suggestions from others. Accordingly, the marketplace (as well as life in general) comprises a vast variety of resources, services, attractions so as to meet unique demands of individuals. However, as a result of ever increasing advances in computing and communications technologies, the amount of choices available to people as grown to a point where selection and decision making can be difficult let alone a nuisance. In view of the wide selection of options presented in many aspects of everyday existence, a person can live and work more efficiently with at least some external assistance in regulating, monitoring, and advising decisions in his/her own life.